


The Long Life

by The_Fallen_Human



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fallen_Human/pseuds/The_Fallen_Human





	1. A Complicated Mess

It's been a long time. He's been alive for a long time.

 

Over one thousand years.

 

It's been over one thousand years.

 

Does he even remember his own birthday? With all these calendar changes, is his birthday still on the same day it used to be? What was his original birthdate? It didn't matter, he stopped keeping track of his age a long time ago. Years sometimes blurred together and it seemed like a huge mess. Therefore, he didn't think about such things too often. How did other immortals deal with this? Maybe he'd find another immortal and ask them. Unlikely. But the thought was there. And the thought was amusing, entertaining even.

 

Who was he? That doesn't matter too much. Or perhaps maybe it does.

 

He's an absolute fucking mess.

 

He used to be Jason of Norwich once, he used to be a knight.

 

Things happened. Lots of things.

 

Then he became Jason of the Blood.

 

......

 

He never stopped being Jason of the Blood.

He only shortened it down, really.

Jason Blood.

His name was Jason Blood and he was a mess but then again so is everyone else. His mess of a life was just longer than others, that's all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Christianity. Church. Religious beliefs and ideologies... There was a time where these things were one of the most important things or the most important thing to people. I never considered it the most important thing but I still found it important and found solace in it once upon a time. I was a knight, first and foremost. I served under King Arthur during the times of Camelot. Religion was important to many people back then, especially for some of the knights. It was not my top priority like some knights however and perhaps what happened to me is retribution for that. Or maybe it was bad luck. Either way, it doesn't matter now._

 

_It's too late._

 

_I am damned, by definition._

 

_Nothing can be done about it, so I move forward._

 

_I can only move forward._

 

_I hate Merlin and I know Etrigan hates him too. At least we have that in common. Some common ground, I suppose._

 

_I've grown to hate the church because of its corruption. I've grown to hate religion due to the extremes people go to force it on others and to enforce it. It's sickening. The original intent of it may not have been bad but people have taken it and ruined it over time. It's a shame that the genuinely good folk out there have to put up with it but there's nothing that can be done about that._

 

_I can only go forward._

 

_I will help others as I can but there are some people who cannot be helped. I cannot do anything to fix the corruption of the church but I can help those hurt by it. There's only so much I can do._

  
_Especially with this demon I am bonded with._


End file.
